


Perfect

by spacefucker



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACW didn't happen bc it's awful, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony can take care of himself, bucky is perfect and tony is perfect and they are perfect together, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker





	

This was the first mission Bucky was on as an Avenger.

Granted, he wasn’t officially on the team yet. In fact, this was his first day. This was the day he was supposed to be introduced to everyone at Stark Tower. He and Steve both had been in the Quinjet when they’d gotten the call.

Someone had kidnapped Tony Stark.

Bucky had seen pictures and videos of the man and had leafed through his personnel folder like he did with everyone else’s. Tony had a wicked sense of style and was hot, too. His hair always looked on the right side of tastefully messy, his jawline was sharp, and his beard perfect. The man knew what his best features were and played to them well.

It didn’t take long for them to get there and land. The real issue they found upon arriving was that everything had already started. Smoke was pouring out of the compound and bullets were flying everywhere. The rest of the Avengers came up to the Quinjet.

“What’s the plan, Cap?” Clint ask, thumbing his bow. “Stark’s already started without us.”

Natasha looks at the compound, considering, “Clint and I could take the back entrance. Thor and Sam could cover the sides.” She looks pointedly to Steve and then Bucky, “You both could go in through the front.”

Steve nods, “Everyone take their places and be careful. Tony’s loose in the building and has Lord knows what with him.”

Everyone scatters and Bucky turns an arched eyebrow to Steve, “Stark being loose is an issue?”

“Well,” Steve laughs, “I remember a report in which Tony managed to take out an entire group of armed guards with garage tools. He’s inventive and gets a little high-strung sometimes. He’s just as much a threat as anyone else. Even if it’s an accidental threat.”

So they move in through the front door and step around two dead guards. Each one has another strange wound. Fried scalp with a small entry wound and a pen to the jugular. Bucky is beginning to think that Stark isn’t the weakest one in the group like he’d originally thought. He was smart, so much more than anyone else Bucky had met and that included Howard, and so obviously dangerous.

“It’s too quiet.” Steve whispers. “Report.”

There were two tense, grunting reports from Nat and Clint as they fought their way through the back and Thor and Sam called in saying that they were clear but hadn’t seen Tony. Steve pursed his lips and went back a ways to go down a hallway and started peering through doors hoping to find Tony there, somewhere.

“He must be injured.”

Then, out of nowhere, Tony materializes behind them both. He’s bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm and is sporting several bruises to the face, neck, and who knows where else.

“Hey, Cap.” Tony quips first, wincing in pain, and the turns to Bucky. “You don’t happen to have a knife on you, do you?”

Bucky just stands there, gun lowering in shock, while he takes in the face of his soulmate. He can’t believe that after so many years this is who he’s fated to be with. He tries moving his mouth to speak but finds he can’t. He must look confused because Tony just shrugs and laughs a little.

“This isn’t my first kidnapping, buddy.”

That does it. Those phrases are the ones he’s had emblazoned on his skin for the better part of the last several decades. Steve, the only person besides Buck’s own mother who has seen his words, is standing there with his mouth open. Tony is looking back and forth between them with his brow furrowed and eyes shifting.

Bucky finally says, “It’s you.” Then he shakes himself a little and tries again, “You’re perfect.”

Tony stills and looks once at Cap and then levels Bucky with a hard stare. There’s no doubt in Bucky’s mind. This is his soulmate. With words like his it’s hard not to be sure. He stares back and wills Tony to do something, anything.

Tony just clears his throat, “Do you have a knife, then?”

Bucky nods and goes for his knife, pulling it out of its sheath and handing it over, handle-first to Tony.

The rest is a blur. Tony ends up rigging a small explosive to level the facility and its lab where they’d been trying to re-create the Soldier Serum. Zola’s research was still being used to this day, albeit unsuccessfully. That’s what they’d pulled Tony in for.

Back on the Quinjet, when all is said and done, Bucky doesn’t know what to do. He’s spent so much of his life in the hands of Hydra and he never really believed that he’d find his soulmate. He wasn’t even sure he deserved one.

“Show me your words.” Tony says, sitting next to Bucky. “I want to see them.”

Bucky nods and doesn’t say a word. He just pulls up the sleeve to his right arm and bares it for Tony to see. There it is, in what Bucky can only assume is Tony’s cramped but legible handwriting, and Bucky is practically vibrating. This is it. Tony has to be it.

Tony doesn’t say anything. He responds only by pulling up his own sleeve and showing off his mark in what Bucky knows is his own handwriting.

He tries so hard in that moment to keep his excitement tampered down because what if Tony can’t handle being bound to someone like him? This is the best moment of his life but Bucky isn’t about to force Tony into bonding with him just because their marks say so. He knows that the stuff he did as the Soldier is enough to make anyone cringe.

Tony doesn’t look scared and Bucky can’t see him judging him. His metal arm reflects in the cool light and Bucky resists the urge to cover that arm, disgusted with himself.

“ _You’re_  perfect.” Is all Tony says, smiling.


End file.
